Crazy Night
by Ryhn
Summary: Une soirée mémorable pour la petite équipe du NCIS qui va se retrouver dans le millieu animé des folles nuits de Los Angeles. Pairring Deeks/Sam. Not Romance Slash. Humour/adenture/frienship


**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, NCIS est la propriété de Shane Brennan et Donal Bellisario.**

**Genre : humour/friendship/adventure. Pas de romance ni de slash**

**Pairring : Deeks/Sam**

**Os ecrit en collaboration avec Jay suite ****a un bon délire entre potes dû a une soirée un peu ratée : ) **

**rien de serieux dans cette histoire, juste du fun : ) **

**enjoy**

* * *

**OPS du NCIS**

**Los Angeles**

**Saturday 24 June.**

- T'es en retard Kensi

Assis à son bureau, en pleine discussion avec Sam au sujet d'une Ford Mustang prêtée par Hetty, Callen se leva pour saluer sa collègue qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Celle-ci, après avoir balayé la salle du regard, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il était neuf heures du matin, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait une heure de retard… et que Deeks n'était même pas encore arrivé !

- Si tu cherche Deeks, il n'est pas encore là. C'est marrant de voir comment votre équipe est sérieuse par rapport à la notre, pas vrai Sam ? C'est quand la seule fois que tu es arrivé en retard déjà ?

- Quand j'ai croisé un suspect sur la route, il y a deux ans.

- Ah oui j'avais oublié…

- Oh c'est bon la ferme Callen. Il y avait des embouteillages !

Alors que Callen s'apprêtait à répliquer, se moquant gentiment de son amie, le sifflet d'Eric les fit tous relever la tête. Immédiatement, ils se levèrent et montèrent les marches pour se rendre dans la salle de brief, où les deux informaticiens les attendaient. Sans perdre de temps, Nell afficha des photos de deux hommes sur l'écran géant et commença son rapport.

- Ce matin un couple a retrouvé les cadavres de ces deux hommes sur un trottoir derrière le Sundance, une boite de nuit très branchée de la ville. Il s'agit du Capitaine de Corvette Ryan McNamara et du Lieutenant de Première Classe Joshua Martins. Les cameras de vidéosurveillance de la boite montrent nos deux victimes entrer à une heure du matin, mais pas en sortir.

-Il n'y a pas de camera pour surveiller l'arrière de la boite car c'est l'entrée réservée au personnel. Il faut un passe et un code pour pouvoir l'utiliser, ce qui réduit le nombre de suspect à douze personnes en comptant les vigiles et les agents d'entretient.

Les trois agents étaient si concentrés que personne n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Deeks tenter de se glisser silencieusement à l'intérieur, espérant que personne, encore moins Hetty n'ai remarqué son retard. Chose qui, bien sûr, n'arriva pas car, à la seconde où il entra, une petite voix bien connue se fit entendre depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Ca fait la troisième fois en moins d'une semaine que vous arrivez en retard Monsieur Deeks.

Gêné, il passa la main dans ses boucles blondes avant de tenter un échappatoire.

- Il y avait des embouteillages…

Un immense sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Callen qui se retourna vers Kensi.

- Quand je suis parti, il y en avait pas. C'est quand même étonnant qu'en quelques minutes toutes les routes de Los Angeles se soient bloquées spécialement pour vous deux.

Décidément pas prêt à laisser la jeune femme tranquille une seconde, il continua d'ironiser jusqu'à ce que Nell lui vienne en aide en reprenant son briefing.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Les deux premiers corps ont été retrouvé à l'arrière d'une autre boite, la semaine dernière. Il s'agissait de Keith Logan et Matt Lawrence, courtiers en assurances puis, il y a deux jours, Sean Troy et Leroy Mc Gee. Toutes les victimes ont eut la gorge tranchée de part en part et sont morts en se vidant de leur sang. D'après le rapport toxicologique, trois d'entre eux avaient un taux de drogue très élevé dans le sang.

- Six morts. Pourquoi la police ne nous a pas prévenus avant ?

- Les quatre premiers cadavres étaient des civiles, ils nous ont appelés dès qu'ils ont découverts que McNamara et Martins servaient dans la Marine. Ils pensent que les trois histoires sont liées et nous ont refilé le dossier. Pour les trois affaires, il n'y a eut qu'un seul témoin, un gars qui était en train de décuver dans l'allée voisine à vu deux hommes s'enfuir en courant, juste a l'heure de la mort.

S'approchant de l'écran, Nell agrandit les photos des scènes de crimes afin que tout le monde puisse les voir clairement, avant de s'éloigner sous le regard d'Hetty, qui semblait impressionnée par les performances de la benjamine du groupe. Alors que Callen commençait à repartir les taches, envoyant Deeks et Kensi interroger les employés de le Studio One, la première scène de crime et qu'il projetait d'aller enquêter du côté du Sundance, Hetty les arrêta.

- Vous permettez monsieur Callen, je pense avoir une bien meilleure idée pour coincer ces tueurs plus rapidement.

- Je vous écoute Hetty.

- Et bien il se trouve que ces discothèques sont assez particulières. Elles sont toutes regroupées dans le même quartier chic de notre belle ville. Je propose donc d'envoyer deux d'entre vous ce soir. Après tout nous sommes samedi, n'est ce pas le jour où ces endroits sont tellement bondés qu'il devient impossible de faire un pas devant l'autre ?

Callen prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, à voir les étranges sourires sur les visages de Nell et Eric, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que les deux jeunes ne leurs avaient pas tout dit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler qu'Hetty l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

- Il me semble que ce soit une mission parfaite pour vous monsieur Hanna. Bien sur vous ne serez pas tout seul, monsieur Deeks se fera une joie de vous y accompagner.

Deeks, qui était tout content à l'idée de partir en mission avec Sam, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait, changea bizarrement de tête à la seconde où Eric, ne pouvant plus cacher son sourire, leur annonça la dernière information capitale : toutes ces boites de nuits étaient réservés a une clientèles spécialisée.

- Ce sont des boites gay.

Sam soupira, devinant très bien ce qui leur restait à faire. Kensi, elle, était morte de rire devant sa tête d'enterrement. Deeks qui aimait tellement les femmes allait devoir faire une exception. Peut être même deux s'ils ne coinçaient pas les tueurs ce soir.

**NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA**

Le Charleston Club, boite de nuit extrêmement huppée de Los Angeles. Porche de l'entrée, deux vigiles bâtis comme des armoires à glace laissaient passer quelques couples d'apparence chic, pendant que les moins classes étaient refoulés sans ménagement, malgré leurs protestations. Il était onze heures et demie quand une magnifique Ferrari rouge se gara bruyamment devant l'entrée.

Les deux hommes qui en sortirent commencèrent à faire la queue. L'un était un afro-américain, vétu d'un somptueux costume, façon Pierce Brosnan, plutôt du style baraqué, à l'opposé de son compagnon, un blondinet fraichement rasé, en chemise blanche immaculée et jean Kaporal, un peu plus petit que lui.

- Alors mon amour, prêt à faire la fête ?

L'afro-américain se pencha pour murmurer a l'oreille de son ami.

- Tu m'appelles encore une fois « mon amour » et je te jure qu'à ta prochaine mission, l'unité d'intervention sera en retard pour sauver ton petit cul de flic !

S'éloignant, il reprit a voix haute, comme si de rien n'était.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt !

Alors que les couples devant eux se voyaient refuser l'entrée, ils arrivèrent finalement devant les videurs qui avaient assisté à leur petit spectacle avec la Ferrari. Sans aucune hésitation, ils s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer et, summum de la classe, leur souhaitèrent même une bonne soirée.

L'intérieur de la boite était pour le moins surprenant. Une piste de danse immense, un bar en cristal tout aussi démesuré, une cinquantaine d'hommes se déhanchant sur du Lady Gaga dans une ambiance de folie, bref, de quoi donner envie a pas mal d'hétéro de virer d'orientation. Alors que son équipier était étonné de voir tout ça, Sam faisait tout son possible pour garder un grand sourire sur son visage. Le fait de devoir effectuer une mission sans son habituel coéquipier le dérangeait au plus haut niveau. Bon c'est vrai, Deeks avait beau être un agent de liaison minable, c'était quand même un bon flic, l'un des meilleur en infiltration. Pourtant …il avait mit tellement de temps avant faire enfin confiance à Callen et cela ne faisait même pas deux mois que Deeks travaillait avec eux…

Armés de leurs couvertures : Deeks/Danny Wilson et Sam/Glenn Franks, les deux agents commencèrent leur mission.

Sam entraina Deeks vers le bar, songeant avec tristesse que s'il n'aurait pas été en service, il aurait bien profité de la conso offerte pour chaque nouveau client.

- Tu vois quelqu'un qui pourrait être suspect ?

- Pas pour le moment, mais si on doit jouer les appâts, arrête de regarder les serveuses avec ces yeux là !

- Oh mon amour, ne soit pas jaloux, rien ne pourra te remplacer dans mon cœur ! Allez embrasse moi chéri !

Sam grommela quand il entendit le rire de Callen dans son oreillette. Celui-ci avait l'air de bien s'amuser en écoutant la sérénade exagérée de Deeks. Lui, par contre, n'avait pas du tout envie de rigoler. Il soupira devant l'entrain de son équipier de la soirée et s'approcha de lui, lui murmurant a l'oreille.

- Dit au revoir a l'équipe d'intervention !

- Il me reste toujours Fern !

_Compte pas là dessus Deeks tu seras tout seul !_ La voix de la jeune femme retentie dans les oreillettes, celle –ci détestant le prénom ridicule qu'employait quelque fois Deeks pour parler d'elle.

La soirée commença alors pour le couple en infiltration. Sam se sentait mal a l'aise, le fait de se retrouver dans un endroit où tant de monde est entassé ne le rassurait et le fait que deux meurtriers était sans doute là, cherchant de nouvelles proies n'était pas franchement joyeux. Deeks en revanche, avait l'air de s'éclater comme un gamin. Assis au bar avec un verre de Tequila dans la main, il racontait à tous les hommes qui l'entourait des histoires totalement inventées sur sa pseudo-vie d'acteur de film porno gay, glissant au passage quelques sourires et paroles a Sam, de manière a faire comprendre qu'il était « en couple » .a tous ses prétendants .

- Alors chéri tu t'amuse bien ?

- … je vais faire un tour aux toilettes.

Rapide comme l'éclair, pressé de s'éloigné au plus vite de Deeks et de ses blagues débiles, il partit en quête d'un peu de calmes dans les toilettes de la boitte. Cette affaire n'avançait pas, comment était il censé trouver deux meurtriers parmi autant de suspects ? C'était tout simplement impossible.

Il entra dans les toilettes, qui étaient déserts, et commençai a se laver les mains dans le lavabo quand un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'année, pesant au moins cent vingt kilos de muscle pénétra dans la pièce à son tour. Il s'installa a côté de Sam et fit couler l'eau.

- Il y a du monde ce soir.

Sam se retourna vers lui, n'attendant pas à ce qu'un inconnu lui adresse la parole dans des toilettes. Il se mit néanmoins à sourire avant de répondre.

- C'est de la folie, super soirée.

_Menteur _! Callen, dans sa voiture banalisé ne ratait pas une seconde de l'histoire, suivant avec les images retransmises par un bouton camera sur le costume de Sam.

- Vous êtes venu accompagné monsieur…

- Je m'appelle Glenn. Oui, j'ai laissé mon ami au bar, j'espère qu'il ne va pas faire trop de folie, il ne tiens pas l'alcool.

- Glenn, c'est un très joli prénom. Moi-même j'étais la bas il y a quelques minutes et si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai vu personne chantant des chansons paillardes en dansant sur le bar.

- Merci, c'est rassurant.

Petit à petit, l'homme se rapprochait de Sam. Il n'était plus qu'a une dizaine de centimètre de lui…

- Ravi de vous avoir rencontré mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Danny doit m'attendre impatiemment.

Jurant inaudiblement, l'agent fit volte face pour disparaitre rapidement derrière la porte des toilettes, préférant largement la compagnie de Danny la star du X/Deeks le gamin plutôt que celle d'un inconnu dans une boite de nuit. En parlant de Deeks, où était il encore passé ? Il fit trois fois le tour du bar scrutant chaque visage. Il n'était plus là… rapprochant discrètement sa main droite où un micro était dissimulé dans sa manche, il se mit a parler doucement.

- G. j'ai perdu Deeks, où il est ?

- Désolé de te dire ça mon vieux mais je crois bien que Danny te trompe. Il est sur la piste de dance avec un type qui correspond au portrait robot que nous as fait le témoin.

Apres avoir avancé dans la foule pendant au moins cinq minutes, il aperçut enfin Deeks, en pleine discussion avec un homme, sans doute celui dont parlait Callen. Alors qu'il s'approchait, son partenaire le vit et se précipita vers lui afin de le présenter a son nouvel ami.

- Liam je te présente Glenn. C'est dingue, Liam vient de me raconter qu'il faisait le tour des boites en ce moment, hier il était au Sundance, comme nous !

Sam fronça les sourcils, ayant comprit le message que voulait lui passer Deeks. Liam était l'un des tueurs, et il était juste en face d'eux.

_Sam, il faut que tu lui fasses croire que vous partez._ Conseilla Callen. Jugeant qu'il avait raison, l'agent sortit son portable, fit semblant de parler avant de raccrocher.

- Danny, on doit y aller, Fern et G nous attendent.

Heureusement pour eux, Liam ne semblait pas prêt à vouloir abandonner ses proies et insista pour leur payer un dernier verre avant leur départ, chose qu'ils furent forcés d'accepter afin d'assurer le bon déroulement de l'enquête. Après quelques minutes, le serveur leur fit glisser trois verres de vodka. Sam, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de Liam, qui était en grande conversation avec Deeks, en profita pour vider discrètement son verre dans le pot de la plante verte sur sa droite et fut indigné de voir son équipier boire le sien cul-sec, oubliant tous les protocoles de sécurité. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête que Deeks allait avoir des explications à lui fournir pour expliquer cela et qu'elles auraient plutôt intérêt à le convaincre !

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam et Deeks saluait Liam avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Le Charleston Club n'en possédant qu'une seule, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Les deux agents furent frappés par la fraicheur de l'air nocturne. C'est en silence qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans la petite ruelle sombre. Soudain, Deeks, qui marchait en tête, s'arrêta brusquement.

- Euh … Sam…

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai fait une petite bourde…

Alors que Sam était s'apprêtait à lui demander sèchement de quoi il voulait parler, il remarqua que Deeks tremblait bizarrement. Son visage était devenu pâle et il semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Pas besoin d'en voir plus pour comprendre.

- Merde Deeks !

Il se précipita vers son équipier, n'entendant pas la porte de la boite s'ouvrir derrière lui. Deeks chancelait, manquant de s'effondrer, il ne dût son salut qu'aux reflexes de Sam qui plaça un bras sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Avec son autre main, il sortit son portable et appuya sur le raccourcit numéro un.

- G. on a un problème…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, un violent coup fit voler le téléphone a plusieurs mètres d'eux. Lâchant Deeks qui tomba au sol, il se retourna pour faire face à ses agresseurs. L'agent ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes pour les reconnaitre, il s'agissait de Liam et de l'homme qui l'avait dragué dans les toilettes. Tout deux tenaient fermement des longs couteaux, dont les lames aiguillait luisait à la lumière de la lune.

- NCIS LACHEZ VOS ARMES !

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur les deux meurtriers qui se jetèrent sur lui. Esquivant les coups du mieux qu'il pouvait, il envoya Liam contre le mur avec une violence inouïe et celui-ci s'effondra. Profitant du manque d'attention de l'autre homme, il se baissa rapidement pour saisir son arme, caché sous son pantalon. A la seconde où il se releva, l'homme frappa, l'attrapant par le cou afin de bloquer ses mouvements. Alors qu'il se débattait comme un dingue pour échapper a l'emprise musclée, la voix de Liam le fit s'immobiliser instantanément.

Celui-ci, s'étant relevé, se trouvait juste au dessus d'un Deeks totalement inconscient qui gisait tristement au sol. Il tenait son couteau juste au dessus de sa tête, à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

- Tu bouges encore et c'est fini pour lui !

_Bouge pas Sam, on arrive ! _Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'attendre les autres, déjà, l'emprise sur son cou se renforçait, lui coupant la respiration. Alors que son champ de vision commençait à se parsemer de petits points noirs, il vit un petit sourire se dessiner faiblement sur le visage fermé de Deeks. Apparemment, celui-ci n'était pas aussi inconscient qu'il semblait le faire croire. Discrètement, il remua ses lèvres. Sam dû plisser les yeux pour comprendre.

_Un …_

_Deux…_

Soudain, vif comme l'éclair, Deeks se releva, frappant au visage Liam dont le nez s'emplit de sang. Un bon coup de pied dans la main lui fit lâcher son couteau qui tomba au sol. En simultané, Sam, ayant profité d'un moment d'inattention de la part de son agresseur, avait penché brusquement la tête en arrière, se cognant violement contre celle du meurtrier. Enchainant les coups, il le mit a terre quelques secondes.

- NCIS PLUS UN GESTE !

C'est à ce moment précis que Callen et Kensi firent interruption dans la ruelle. Jetant ses menottes à Sam, la jeune femme accouru vers son partenaire qui, une fois les effets de l'adrénaline passés et son agresseur inconscient à ses côtés, s'était une nouvelle fois affalé par terre.

- Deeks ! Deeks tu m'entends ?

- … Hey Fern… Excellent timing poulette !

Résistant à l'envie de l'achever, elle l'aida à s'assoir contre le mur en brique derrière lui pendant que Sam et Callen s'occupaient de menotter les deux tueurs.

**NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA**

- Monsieur Hanna ! J'ai lu votre rapport concernant la soirée d'hier, comment va monsieur Deeks ?

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le jour se levait paisiblement sur Los Angeles Sam et Callen était de retour à l'OPS.

- Il va bien, on l'a ramené chez lui. Il est avec Kensi.

-Il semblerait que Monsieur Deeks n'ait pas bien saisit tous les articles dans le protocole de sécurité, je vous charge personnellement de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus.

Un sourire diabolique apparut alors sur le visage de Sam. Callen lui donna une frappe amicale sur l'épaule.

- Ton costume d'hier soir t'allais a ravir mon chou, tu as dû en faire tourner des têtes dans cette boite de nuit.

- G. ?

- Quoi ?

- La ferme !

**THE END …**


End file.
